As is well known and understood, the manner of installing fiberglass insulation on a construction job leaves much to be desired. By and large, the most commonly employed method uses a utility knife and a 2.times.4 piece of wood to compress the insulation as the worker scores it with a knife--as the two 2.times.4 is pushed down over and across the insulation to compress it, the installer then cuts it with the utility knife. As is also well known and understood, this is time-consuming process, and one which is not very efficient in use.
Two other methods of cutting fiberglass insulation also exist--in one, a paper cutter is utilized, in which the blade is pivoted upward to place the insulation on a flat surface, where it rests while the blade is rotated downwardly to complete the cutting action; in the other, a pair of scissors is used to perform the cutting action. As will be appreciated, not every installer carries a cutting board along with him, and the "scissor" arrangement is both quite time consuming and not very accurate in use.
And, clearly, all of these methods are far more appropriate to employ when the insulation has not yet been installed--and thus easier to deal with off-the-wall on a flat surface, it becomes much more difficult to carry out the cutting step when the fiberglass insulation is already partially installed, vertically on a wall.